Funds are requested for purchase of an integrated circular dichrometer/fluorometer for the purpose of studying the folding properties of recombinant proteins and fragments. Four major users and six minor users representing four different departments within the Holland Laboratory will benefit from the availability of this instrument. A wide range of proteins are slated for study including blood proteins and their receptors, intracellular proteins involved in signalling and actin organization, proteins of the extracellular matrix, and a defensin-like antibacterial peptide derived from lactoferrin. The proposed studies will produce a better understanding of the role of these proteins in their respective normal and abnormal physiologies potentially leading to the development of improved therapies for a variety of diseases from cancer to Alzheimer's.